1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to manufacturing of a hard disk master and, more particularly, to a system and method for manufacturing a hard disk master.
2. Related Art
In general, a hard disk is used for a computer system as an auxiliary storage device. The hard disk is controlled by a hard disk controller. Programs required by a user such as an operating system for operating the computer system, various device drivers, a system utility, and application software are stored in the hard disk.
When a computer system is sold to a consumer, the hard disk in which the programs are stored is installed therein. Therefore, it is necessary for a computer manufacturer to copy programs into the hard disk of the computer.
Since the installation of programs and the setting of the environment are manually performed, there is a high possibility of occurrence of errors, and much time is required for installing the programs. Also, in prior methods, effective and collective management is difficult to perform since the management of the versions of the application programs and drivers is performed with respect to diskettes or compact disks (CD). Namely, according to the prior technology, the possibility of occurrence of errors is high due to the manual nature of the work, and the programs and drivers cannot be effectively managed.
The following patents are considered to be representative of the prior art, and are burdened by the disadvantages set forth herein: U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,756 entitled Method And System For Managing Movement Of Large Multi-Media Data Files From An Archival Storage To An Active Storage Within A Multi-Media Server Computer System issue to Henley, U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,186 entitled Computer File Management And Backup System issued to Bennett et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,614 entitled Video Server Apparatus Comprising Optical Disks, Hard Disk Drive And Main Memory issued to Okabayashi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,626 entitled System and Method for Selecting Cache Server Based on Transmission And Storage Factors For Efficient Delivery Of Multimedia Information In A Hierarchical Network OfServers issued to Papadimitriou et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,994 entitled System for Efficient Delivery of Multimedia Information Using Hierarchical Network ofServers Selectively Caching Program For A Selected Time Period issued to Rangan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,659 entitled Adapter For Constructing A Redundant Disk Storage System issued to Iwasa et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,882 entitled System For Configuring A Disk Drive As A Master Or Slave by Either Cable Or Local Selection With Only One Jumper Block or One Switching Device issued to Asano et al.